honorbound_juiceboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Servitor Sentry
were originally built for menial labor before being converted into weapons of war. | Description:EL2=The have no form of spoken or written communication that has been documented. They seem to coordinate telepathically. | Description:EL3=Though unproven, some scholars believe that the Valan civilization sacrificed prisoners in order the construct . | Description:EL4=Though none have gotten close enough to verify, many scavengers claim that within the metal shell of a Servitor you can hear heartbeats. | EL1:L1-Min:Power = | EL1:L1-Min:Physical Attack =347 | EL1:L1-Min:Magical Attack =323 | EL1:L1-Min:Physical Defense =295 | EL1:L1-Min:Magical Defense =271 | EL1:L1-Min:Health =279 | EL1:L1-Min:Luck =281 | EL1:L100:Power = | EL1:L100:Physical Attack = | EL1:L100:Magical Attack = | EL1:L100:Physical Defense = | EL1:L100:Magical Defense = | EL1:L100:Health = | EL1:L100:Luck = | EL1:L150:Power = | EL1:L150:Physical Attack = | EL1:L150:Magical Attack = | EL1:L150:Physical Defense = | EL1:L150:Magical Defense = | EL1:L150:Health = | EL1:L150:Luck = | EL1:L200:Power = | EL1:L200:Physical Attack = | EL1:L200:Magical Attack = | EL1:L200:Physical Defense = | EL1:L200:Magical Defense = | EL1:L200:Health = | EL1:L200:Luck = | EL2:L1-Min:Power = | EL2:L1-Min:Physical Attack = | EL2:L1-Min:Magical Attack = | EL2:L1-Min:Physical Defense = | EL2:L1-Min:Magical Defense = | EL2:L1-Min:Health = | EL2:L1-Min:Luck = | EL2:L1-Max:Power = | EL2:L1-Max:Physical Attack = | EL2:L1-Max:Magical Attack = | EL2:L1-Max:Physical Defense = | EL2:L1-Max:Magical Defense = | EL2:L1-Max:Health = | EL2:L1-Max:Luck = | EL2:L100:Power = | EL2:L100:Physical Attack = | EL2:L100:Magical Attack = | EL2:L100:Physical Defense = | EL2:L100:Magical Defense = | EL2:L100:Health = | EL2:L100:Luck = | EL2:L150:Power = | EL2:L150:Physical Attack = | EL2:L150:Magical Attack = | EL2:L150:Physical Defense = | EL2:L150:Magical Defense = | EL2:L150:Health = | EL2:L150:Luck = | EL2:L200:Power = | EL2:L200:Physical Attack = | EL2:L200:Magical Attack = | EL2:L200:Physical Defense = | EL2:L200:Magical Defense = | EL2:L200:Health = | EL2:L200:Luck = | EL3:L1-Min:Power = | EL3:L1-Min:Physical Attack = | EL3:L1-Min:Magical Attack = | EL3:L1-Min:Physical Defense = | EL3:L1-Min:Magical Defense = | EL3:L1-Min:Health = | EL3:L1-Min:Luck = | EL3:L1-Max:Power = | EL3:L1-Max:Physical Attack = | EL3:L1-Max:Magical Attack = | EL3:L1-Max:Physical Defense = | EL3:L1-Max:Magical Defense = | EL3:L1-Max:Health = | EL3:L1-Max:Luck = | EL3:L100:Power = | EL3:L100:Physical Attack = | EL3:L100:Magical Attack = | EL3:L100:Physical Defense = | EL3:L100:Magical Defense = | EL3:L100:Health = | EL3:L100:Luck = | EL3:L150:Power = | EL3:L150:Physical Attack = | EL3:L150:Magical Attack = | EL3:L150:Physical Defense = | EL3:L150:Magical Defense = | EL3:L150:Health = | EL3:L150:Luck = | EL3:L200:Power = | EL3:L200:Physical Attack = | EL3:L200:Magical Attack = | EL3:L200:Physical Defense = | EL3:L200:Magical Defense = | EL3:L200:Health = | EL3:L200:Luck = | EL4:L1-Min:Power = | EL4:L1-Min:Physical Attack = | EL4:L1-Min:Magical Attack = | EL4:L1-Min:Physical Defense = | EL4:L1-Min:Magical Defense = | EL4:L1-Min:Health = | EL4:L1-Min:Luck = | EL4:L1-Max:Power = | EL4:L1-Max:Physical Attack = | EL4:L1-Max:Magical Attack = | EL4:L1-Max:Physical Defense = | EL4:L1-Max:Magical Defense = | EL4:L1-Max:Health = | EL4:L1-Max:Luck = | EL4:L100:Power = | EL4:L100:Physical Attack = | EL4:L100:Magical Attack = | EL4:L100:Physical Defense = | EL4:L100:Magical Defense = | EL4:L100:Health = | EL4:L100:Luck = | EL4:L150:Power = | EL4:L150:Physical Attack = | EL4:L150:Magical Attack = | EL4:L150:Physical Defense = | EL4:L150:Magical Defense = | EL4:L150:Health = | EL4:L150:Luck = | EL4:L200:Power = | EL4:L200:Physical Attack = | EL4:L200:Magical Attack = | EL4:L200:Physical Defense = | EL4:L200:Magical Defense = | EL4:L200:Health = | EL4:L200:Luck = | Source =Capture, Summon. | Source:EL1 = * * * | Source:EL2 = | Source:EL3 = | Source:EL4 = * (Area Boss) | Group =Servitors | !=USE THE SOURCE EDITOR TO EDIT }} Notes * Gallery Evolve 1: Level 1: Attributes 0 }}